Hinata Hyūga
by Zarite
Summary: /Contiene o contendrá Spoiler, ¡Ojo!/No derrumbes al hombre que creo mi corazón piensas, te levantas lentamente, extiendes tu puño tembloroso, lo chocas contra su brazo, él te mira sorprendido.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**H**inata **H**yūga

Él héroe. Tú patética. Él invencible. Tú débil. Él chillón. Tú muda.

¿Qué tienes de común tú con él, Hinata? Dímelo.

Mientras él se esfuerza, ríe complacido por saber otros ataques, mientras come con Sakura tú estás mirándole, preguntándote en lo más hondo, ¿Cómo puedo ser como Naruto-kun?

¿Tendrías que dejar de llevar ropa apagada y ponerte una colorida? ¿No te verías ridícula? Eso es lo que piensas, así que solo callas y muerdes tu labio, intentas callar la vocecita. Se burla de ti y tú no haces nada para callarla.

Cuando lo ves pasar con Sakura, mientras él pide otra cita, mientras él se sonroja como tú cuando lo ves, mientras él parece perder el rumbo de todo con solo ver a Sakura tu corazón se encoge.

¿Podre ser como Sakura? ¿Llegare a su corazón como lo hace ella?

La pregunta surge como si fuera un latigazo, te hace doblar de dolor, te agachas y vuelves a morder tu labio, intentas pensar en otra cosa pero la vocecita hace más ruido, ahora te insulta, ¿Es tu conciencia?

¿Qué es?

Naruto viene herido, sangra en abundancia, tú quieres correr a su lado, apretarle la mano y susurrarle, _yo estoy aquí Naruto-kun, confía en mí. Confía en mí_, y cuando intentas hacerlo Sakura aparece, sus ojos verdes como jades resplandecen y su cara palidece, grita a los médicos_. ¡Poned orden! ¡Traed esto! ¡No lo mováis! ¡Escuchad, escuchad, calmaos y haced esto!_

Sus órdenes son fuertes, los médicos le admiran, su piel resplandece cuando le cura con su chakra, mientras tú lo ves desde metros te preguntas, ¿Cuándo te convertiste en solo viento? ¿Cuándo perdiste la voluntad de ir y preguntar por él?

¿Qué paso con ese amor que le tenías? ¿Se esfumo? ¿O lo estás escondiendo porque él no responde tu confesión?

Aprieta los dientes, intentas no llorar, de verdad que lo intentas pero no puedes, te acurrucas entre tus brazos, sollozas su nombre, le llamas, perdóname, perdóname Naruto-kun.

Lo ves caminando con lentitud, las heridas están curadas pero su espíritu no, das un paso vacilante.

Un paso, un paso y háblale. Sacudes la cabeza, no, no, todo está mal. Giras y estás dispuesta a marcharte.

―¿Hinata-chan?

Tu piel se eriza con su voz, te estremeces como si estuvieras desnuda y expuesta a un viento frio.

Giras y le miras, sus ojos azules parecen muertos y menos brilloso, algo en él esta cambiando, algo que no conoces, él te sonríe, tú lo haces nerviosa, intentas saludarle pero él te toma de la muñeca y te hace avanzar.

―Acompáñame, vamos a comer ramen.

Asientes ensimismada, su voz esta tensa, te sientas a su lado, pides algo igual que él y miras tu plato, él también mira su plato, no come, mira tristemente la comida antes de coger los palillos y empezar a engullir con lentitud.

¿Dónde quedo el espíritu de Naruto? ¿No tenías que saberlo tú?

Niegas, no, no, sonríe y anímale.

―Naruto-kun sabías qu―

―Sakura-chan se me confeso, dijo que me amaba_, lo dijo_. ―susurra lentamente, sus puño aprietan el plato de comida, sus ojos se entrecierran.

Tragas saliva. Bien, bien, no pasa nada te dices, pon tu mano en su hombro y dale una palmadita, dile que te alegras, asientes inconscientemente, pero tu cuerpo tiembla, intentas poner una mano cuando él vuelve a hablar.

―Dijo que me quería, pero es mentira, ¿Sabes? Es mentira, Sakura-chan jamás me querrá como hombre, porque ella ama a Sasuke, Sasuke es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, como un hermano, le prometí que traería a Sasuke pero ahora mismo estoy dudando, ¿Estoy haciendo bien en traerlo? ¿Qué pasara conmigo después? ¿Ella volverá como era antes? ¿Ya no seremos Naruto y Sakura? ¿Seremos Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto?

Calla, ves sus nudillos blancos, sus pestañas revolotean ocultando unas lágrimas, hasta el hombre más fuerte llora, recuerda esto Hinata, tu padre lloro cuando murió tu madre, tu padre se queja en silencio cuando está herido, Neji aprieta los dientes cuando algo le duele, todos los hombres fuertes también lloran, recuérdalo, recuérdalo te dices, muerdes tu labio.

Tu cabeza es un caos total, intentas razonar. ¿Qué te llevo a escuchar los lamentos del hombre que amas? Ah, claro, tú eres comprensiva, tú eres Hinata Hyūga, la chica que nunca se queja, la ninja que da su cuerpo a Konoha sin pedir nada, la mujer que deja que el hombre de su corazón hable de otra, la chica que es amiga de la mujer que él ama, eres Hinata.

―Y-Yo…

―No debería estar hablando esto, lo sé, pero no sé que hacer, es Sakura, le dije no, pero ya no puedo verla a los ojos sin tener esa ilusión de que vuelva decírmelo, en el fondo Hinata-chan, solo soy un hombre que ama a su amiga.

No, no, no y no.

Cálmate, escapa suavemente, dile tú puedes, dale una palmadita y desaparece. Pero te quedas sentada, escuchándolo un momento más antes de abrir la boca y decir lo que tu corazón añora.

―Si la quieres, si en verdad la quieres lucha por ella, trae a Sasuke-kun de vuelta y quítale de su corazón a Sasuke-kun… tú puedes, derrotaste a Pein, luchaste… luchaste contra muchos, no pierdas ahora, por favor.

No derrumbes al hombre que creo mi corazón piensas, te levantas lentamente, extiendes tu puño tembloroso, lo chocas contra su brazo, él te mira sorprendido.

―¡E-Eres Naruto-kun! ―tartamudeas, relames los labios. ―El Naruto-kun que yo conozco no se derrumba contra nadie, no pierde contra nadie.

Sonríes. Es lo que tienes que hacer, es lo que debes hacer.

Naruto intenta hablar, pero tú te apresuras, sacas monedas de tu bolsillo y lo pones en la temblorosa mesa―¿O eres tú la que tiembla como si estuvieras a punto de llorar? ―antes de que él tenga tiempo de decir tu nombre sales corriendo, después de todo, tu solo eres Hinata Hyūga.

N/A. Wao, después de re―leerlo no me lo puedo creer, es algo angustioso, pero me encanto, oh sí, espero que a vosotras igual, hare la continuación, pero no sé deciros si solo será dos capítulos o más, tal vez sí, tal vez no. =)

Gracias todos los que dejéis R&R―comentarios―, me serán de gran ayuda, un escritor se entusiasma por saber como son leídas sus _'obras'._

_¡Gracias!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**C**onfort.

Tu que miras el mundo de diferentes formas, que ves más allá con la vista, ves su interior, tú, tú lo ves, él te mira a pesar de que intentas apartar la vista no puedes, mientras tu respiración se vuelve lenta casi imperceptible, tus ojos se cristalizan.

No, no lloraras.

Te levantas con calma, levanta el espíritu te dices, giras la vista, la clavas en tus compañeros de equipo y sales de la multitud que sin saberlo, sin intuirlo, creías que solo eras tú y él, los demás no existen.

Levantas un poco la mirada hasta ver a Kiba sonriendo a Akamaru, relames los labios.

Misión, misión te repites constantemente, sales por la gran puerta, respiras y abres los ojos grandemente. Tu futuro está adelante, no mires atrás, no gires la cabeza, sigue avanzando, no te fijes en el sonido que hace tu corazón a cada paso que das. Eres tú la que cambiara su futuro, no Naruto, no tu padre, no tu hermana, no tu primo, no la Hokage, no la Aldea de Konoha, eres tú, es suficiente de depender de todos y nadie a la vez, das un paso y luego otro, el tercero es el definitivo Hinata Hyūga.

Das el tercer paso y luego corres rápidamente, a pasos rápidos avanzas contra el bosque, escuchas los gritos de Kiba, el estruendoso ladrido de Akamaru, y la presencia solitaria de Shino.

Hinata Hyūga avanzara, será alguien de confianza, será ninja, será kunoichi, será alguien en quien confiar. Será el hombro en el que se apoyara Naruto para traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

.

Comes silenciosamente, la misión no es de alto rango pero el dinero es necesario para la aldea, la cual ahora la poca ayuda es mucha, visualizas en tu mente el escenario donde Naruto lucho, en donde venció y en el que tú portaste un insignificante granito de ayuda, pero es tuyo, esa es tu parte, nadie podrá decir que tu no ayudaste.

Engulles lentamente el trozo de carne, miras al cielo oscuro con estrellas abrazándose mutuamente para brillar.

El cielo es testigo que tú cambiaras.

..

Regresas cansada, un poco sudorosa y algo melancólica, pasar por la puerta grande, miras como tu aldea se va reconstruyendo lentamente, y tus paisanos se ayudan para salir adelante, das un suspiro y diriges tus pies hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Das el informe con tus camaradas, te despides con una reverencia y avanzas a pasos lentos por la senda del mismo camino que recorres para ir a la mansión Hyūga, no ves nada extraño, es el mismo camino, pero esta vez te parece ver que el camino se ensancha, tus ojos notan como el camino se engrandece y te sientes bien.

Sonríes, suspiras y al final caminas con más fortaleza.

Pasas por la tienda de comida, Ramen, el tan preciado alimento de él, lo miras de reojo, tu ojo se dilata buscándolo, al final solo cierras el ojo, no más.

No más.

Sacudes la cabeza y das otro paso.

Tu naturaleza no desaparecerá en un día, tampoco en una misión mediocre, pero cambiara si tú quieres, poco a poco. ¿Recuerdas cómo te costó dominar el Byakugan? Será así de difícil pero podrás, al fin y al cabo tienes el fuego de Konoha ardiendo en tu interior.

Eres una parte de Konoha.

…

La mansión está extrañamente ruidosa―por ruidosa los golpes frenéticos de Hanabi contra el árbol, el jadeo de Neji mientras entrena solo, y… no se escucha a tu padre sorbiendo lentamente su te―, diriges tu mirada lavanda buscándolo, solo ves la bandeja de té en el tatami, humeando pero no a tu padre.

Abres la boca pero callas, la sirvienta Hyūga sale corriendo por el corredor, sus ojos se reducen buscando a alguien.

¿Qué pasa?

Caminas, algo te dice que alguien llegara a su final, no, eso no puede ser. Tu padre no. Es fuerte. Invencible. Es… una persona humana, corriente y herido.

Dejas caer la bolsa de _kunais_ que tenías en la mano―que querías dejarlo en tu habitación después de quitártelo―, tiemblas, el sonido de los golpes de Hanabi se callan, el jadeo de Neji se esfuma, aparecen en segundos a tu lado. Hanabi tiene los ojos entrecerrados, Neji solo cierra los ojos, hace una inclinación y luego pide autorización para entrar a la casa principal, y tú, tú que no escuchas nada no despegas los labios, Hanabi se adelante y asiente, orden recibida, orden echa.

Sales de tu ensimismamiento, tropiezas con tus pies, pero ahí está Neji para no dejarte hacer el ridículo, te atrapa entre sus brazos, te mira y pregunta con la mirada, ¿Qué debo hacer Hinata-sama?

Te irgues rápidamente, saltas y abres la puerta corrediza, corres trastabillando en el proceso, otra puerta, otra, otra, jadeas y abres la última puerta.

Hiashi Hyūga esta mirándote apenas con sus ojos lavandas, tiene la frente sudorosa, la piel más pálida y señales de―¿Lágrimas? ―en las mejillas, tu abres la boca.

Papá, papá, papá…

El miembro más antiguo del clan se interpone.

―Compórtese Hinata-sama. ―te recrimina haciendo un gesto de disgusto en sus labios.

No es tiempo para eso, no es tiempo para poner en ridículo a Hinata, luego lo tendrían, ahora no.

Avanzas otro paso, pero él camina igual, pone una mano envejecida en tu hombro, para, _para ahí muchacha, no camines y avergüences al clan, para ahí estúpida niña consentida_.

―Compórtese…

―Papá…

―Hinata-sama, compórtese como un―

―_¡Apártate! _

El anciano deja caer la mano con sorpresa, es la primera vez que das una orden tan fuerte, que levantas la voz.

Caminas hacia él, te sientas sobre tus rodillas, ves con sorpresa una ligera chispa en los ojos lavandas de tu padre, sonríes un poco, le tomas la mano y te lo pones en tu mejilla. Frío. Hiashi está enfriándose, casi puedes verlo como un copo de nieve desapareciendo por caer en tierra.

Muerdes tu lengua.

―Papá, papá.

Tu padre te mira, luego al fondo, donde están Hanabi y Neji, ambos le miran con la cabeza baja, Neji se agacha en señal de respeto.

―Déjame ver el rostro del querido hijo de mi hermano. ―susurra, Neji abre sus ojos lavandas con sorpresa, levanta la cabeza con orgullo, la mandíbula tensa resalta su belleza. Hiashi le mira, luego a Hanabi y al final te mira a ti.

Tú te sientes extramente vacía, un dolor vacío que absorbe cada rincón de ti, le aprietas la mano, siente mi calor papá, quédate.

Tu padre, tu progenitor te mira a ti, con su otra mano empieza a hurgar entre sus bolsillos, saca una banda, te la da, es la banda de tu padre, la banda de Konoha, tu la coges temblando.

―Mi heredera.

Asientes, aprietas los labios. Tienes tantas ganas de decir algo pero no puedes, es como si hubieran cocido tus labios, como si no hubiera palabra que explicara todo lo que sientes. Hanabi se acerca, tímidamente le acaricia la mejilla, ella tiene un rostro inexpresivo pero por primera vez expresa algo más que severidad, le sonríe un poco a tu padre y al final le besa la frente.

―Padre cuidare con mi hermana el clan, lo juro. ―susurra Hanabi suavemente, Hiashi le mira embelesado unos segundos, sus hijas están creciendo. Asiente débilmente antes de mirar a Hinata, su primogénita que no dice nada, que parece un jarrón vacío. Es la última oportunidad de ser padre piensa, le aprieta la mano delicada de su hija mayor, entonces Hinata se convulsiona, se apega contra su pecho y aprieta los pliegues de ropa que lleva puesto, siente las gotas de lágrimas, aprieta los labios igual que su querida esposa, sorbe el aire como si estuviera muriendo igual que su madre, es su querida esposa. Pone una mano contra su cabellera azulina.

Mi hija.

….

Neji se para firmemente, levanta la mirada y a su lado Hanabi solo mira distraídamente al frente, curiosamente todos los del clan están triste, Neji imagino o pensó en sus sueños más bizarros que los miembros del clan estarían contentos, alegres de saber que Hiashi Hyūga está muerto, pero están tristes. Los de la segunda rama están apartados, él es el único que está entre los de la primera rama.

Los ojos de Neji se mueven buscándote. Hinata sabes que te mira, lo sabes pero solo puedes apretar entre tus manos el ramo de flores, no lloraras, eso será en otro momento, en la soledad y oscuridad de tu habitación, ahora es el momento de despedir a un gran shinobi, la Hokage empieza a recitar lo que se dice en todo los entierros, los demás ninjas de los demás clanes solo cuadran los hombros, ahí va Hiashi Hyūga miembro y líder de uno de los más fuertes clanes de Konoha.

Los novatos, ya no todos, falta alguien, se paran adelante, hacen reverencia, se despiden, es el turno de tu equipo despedirse, tu te quedas donde estás, tienes privilegios, al fin y al cabo eres la heredera, te despedirás cuando todos lo hagan, tu serás la que deje el último ramo de flores en la tumba.

Kiba se despide con un sonido ronco, _adiós Hiashi-sama_, Shino solo deja la flor y gira, después gira la cabeza y mira el ataúd.

Forma fría de decir adiós, pero al fin y al cabo un adiós.

Es turno del desestructurado equipo siete decir adiós a un gran shinobi que dio su cuerpo contra la lucha de Akatsuki, porque esa herida que tiene tu padre y la que le llevo a la muerte fue por los Pein's.

Sakura te da un apretón de manos, Kakashi te mira, su ojo es triste y algo sorprendente, como si nunca imaginara que jamás pudiera morir tu padre. Es el turno de él.

Naruto deja una flor blanca, lentamente en el ataúd, luego te mira, ¿Qué esperas?

Le asientes en señal de agradecimiento, pero él es impulsivo, te aprieta el brazo, luego te atrae así sí y te abraza. Contra su pecho, contra el olor a ramen, contra el color negro, su ropa, tú lo abrazas, hundes tus dedos delgados en sus costillas, fuertemente, aspiras aire, es la presencia de Naruto que te reconforta.

N/A. Viendo lo visto―que pensaba hacerlo solo de dos capítulos―creo que será un poco más largo, si solo lo hubiese puesto como una historia de amor rosa después me hubiera decepcionado mucho. Creo que será larguito, aunque no prometo mucho eh, también tardo…xD

**Adhatera** de alguna forma lo comprendiste, me hiciste saltar de alegría, yo creo que la mujer puede evolucionar en muchos momentos tensos, y es lo que hará Hinata. No solo es la belleza lo que hace el amor, y no solo es el roce que provoca el placer, tiene más factores, fue por esa razón que no quise hacer un fic donde solo la belleza sea el amor, como veras no he puesto nada de que Hinata sea bella físicamente, más bien lo puse que interiormente lo es, y eso creo que esa una respuesta a muchos si se preguntan si la belleza solo es hermoso. =) ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Emiita**, gracias por tu comentario, sip, estuvo demasiado angustioso y creo que lo será más, mi forma de amar o hacer que se aman es algo retorcida xDD

**CocoDriloDeLaCaleta**; Gracias por tu comentario, en sí no hay pareja NaruSaku, más bien es los '_sentimientos'_ que tiene Naruto hacia Sakura, y la forma en la que ella tal vez lo vea o en verdad lo hace, xD Pero creo que olvide poner spoiler, porque de alguna forma lo hice, lo pondré en el título para no haceros una jugarreta con los spoiler que comeréis en este fic =)

Gracias los demás por sus comentarios, y disculpad si tardo, y no intentéis presionarme, que yo con presión me vuelvo muy tensa y huraña. xDD


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**C**apítulo tres.

Te sientas en la silla, miras detenidamente con aire ausente la silla vacía que está frente a ti, recoges con tu mano los palillos y empiezas sorber tu desayuno, finges momentáneamente no sentirte solo, luego frunces el cejo y suspiras amargamente.

Empiezas a jugar con la comida, balanceándola contra tu boca, mientras tus ojos se disparan hacia la silla, aún en esos momentos de preguntas, ¿Cuándo empezaste sentirte solo Naruto? ¿No tenías amigos ya? ¿Qué paso con las risas contagiosas que dabas?

¿Qué diablos pasa ahora Naruto Uzumaki?

Resoplas contra el ramen, la pobre comida no tiene la culpa pero estas hastiado, terriblemente hastiado.

Dejas el palillo y te levantas, empiezas a vestirte mientras miras por la ventana la villa de Konoha. ¿Haces bien protegiéndola?

¿Haces bien en quedarte un día más en Konoha y no buscando en Sasuke?

¿…Haces bien existir en ese preciso momento?

Te consuelas con ver a tus paisanos, aunque en el fondo de tu corazón es todo un revoltijo de emociones.

Sasuke y su fría miranda diciéndote como Konoha era la culpable de toda la muerte del clan Uchiha, como lo dejaron solo, a tu amigo, y como lo dejaron solo en medio de la masacre, Itachi murió, el querido hermano mayor de tu amigo murió para proteger de igual forma a Sasuke, lo mismo que quieres hacer tú, proteger a los que quieres, a los que amas, que nunca sufran.

Pero de alguna forma verán el dolor, el miedo y el terror, porque nadie escapa de esos sentimientos atroces como oscuros.

Te revuelves el pelo rubio y terminas de vestirte con la prenda negra, sales, bajas las escaleras y miras al sol.

Konoha algún día necesitara nuevas leyes. ¿Podrás ponerlas tú? ¿Te crees lo suficiente para abarcar toda una nación? ¿Un pueblo? ¿O solo una casa?

Te aterra pensar en eso, pero ahora mismo no es el momento, quizás ni siquiera seas capaz de ver como evolucionara Konoha, después de todo prometiste algo valioso, traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y él precisamente no quiere venir, luego está otra promesa.

'_Si tengo que luchar contigo, ¡Lo haré! ¡Moriremos juntos, Sasuke!'_

Te estremeces ligeramente, no por miedo, sino más bien por intuir―saber quizás―que tendrás que matar a tu amigo, manchar tus amigos con su sangre, ver como sus ojos rojos por la ira y el sharingan empiezan a apagarse hasta volver piedras sin brillo, como su piel empieza a enfriarse gradualmente, y como de la boca de Sasuke quizás salga el último lamento.

'_Padre… madre… Itachi…'_

Cierras los ojos, empiezas a sobar la parte de tus ojos, te duelen, irremediablemente quieres llorar, quieres que todo acabe ya, ya no puedes con toda la presión, Konoha, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi…

Ya no puedes.

Das un paso hacia adelante, otro más y te enfrentas a la mirada lavanda de Hinata, ella te mira fijamente con sus ojos que son envidiados, luego gira y se pone firmemente en la fila, sus ojos vacíos van del ataúd y sus compañeros, luego aprieta el ramo de flores y muerde delicadamente su labio inferior, sus pestañas revolotean ocultando sus ojos que tienen dolor impreso en ellos. Te diriges mirando hacia abajo hasta donde esta Sakura, le miras de reojo, ella de igual forma, tu asientes , ella te imita, Kakashi te mira, a través de máscaras o no Kakashi sabe más cosas que tú, vivió más que ti, sabe el sabor de la traición, sabe el olor de la muerte, Kakashi sabe muchas cosas, pero ahora mismo sientes que él no puede leerte y de alguna forma te da cierto regocijo, porque si Kakashi entrara en la mente del _héroe_ se sentiría extremadamente decepcionado, le sonríes, Kakashi parpadea y luego su mirada vuelve al frente.

―Estamos aquí para despedirnos de unos de los shinobis más…

Sientes una leve presión en el codo, gruñes y miras de soslayo, te sorprende al ver a Sakura intentando conversar contigo, pero hoy no es momento, ahora no. Vuelves la vista, pero Sakura insiste.

―¿Qué?

Gruñes al fin, Sakura te mira con sus grandes ojos jades, luego frunce las cejas y baja la mirada ligeramente.

―…rómpela.

Tú le das una mirada confusa, ella relame los labios.

―Rompe la promesa de que mataras a Sasuke y él a ti. Rómpela.

Sientes el sudor frío recorrer tu espina dorsal, tu mano tiembla en la flor blanca que tienes en la mano―¿Quién te la dio? ―, luego evitas su mirada durante un segundo, después la elevas.

―No. Está promesa es mía y de Sasuke.

Sakura abre grandemente sus ojos, tú te apoyas contra tu pierna derecha, ella te mira petrificada antes de morder su labio, sus ojos se nublan por las lágrimas, entonces tú le pones una mano en su hombro.

―Lo que tenga que pasar entre Sasuke y yo solo nos concierne a nosotros.

―¡Soy tu camarada también! ―replica en un susurro. Niegas la cabeza.

―No es por compañerismos Sakura, es algo que tenemos que hacer Sasuke y yo, él es alguien importante para mí, por favor no te entrometas.

Sakura niega, aprieta la flor blanca entre sus dedos, el tallo empieza a desfigurarse de su origen natural―¿Te dio la flor ella? ―, sus cabellos rosados ocultan las lágrimas que caen hasta empapar sus mejillas pálidas.

Si alguien ve a Sakura no hace el amago de calmarla, aunque si la miran creerán que es por la despedida que se le hace a Hiashi Hyūga. Tú le miras, evalúas tu alrededor con cierta cautela, no hay nadie mirando hacia el equipo siete, todos están centrado en el tema de Hiashi.

Cuando empiezan a despedirse con una flor en el ataúd del jefe del clan Hyūga llega tu turno. Miras detenidamente a Hinata, lleva la prenda negra habitual, sin embargo es un kimono negro―¿Ya llego el momento en el que ella será la jefa del clan? ¿Ya es hora? ―, sus pálidas y pequeñas manos aprietan el ramo de flores que tiene entre sus dedos, sin que ella te diga algo sabes que ella quiere despedirse de su padre en la soledad, porque ahí es cuando ella dirá todo a su padre.

Le ves la mirada baja, las mejillas que parecen porcelana fría, sus manos que no dejan de moverse entre el ramo, intentando no apretarlo pero sin conseguirlo, su pelo largo bailando una danza invisible sin nadie de acompañante, sus dientes que muerden ansiosamente sus labios.

Cuando le miras no evitas acordarte de ella cuando―de alguna forma―te defendió de Pein, como su mirada fue idéntica a la tuya, decidida, como diciendo, 'no pasarás de aquí, ¡no podrás moverme!' te reirías de buena gana si lo hubieras visto en otras personas, como Kiba, el inusual Kiba quisquilloso y molesto, pero antes de que lucha se desatar o más momentos después de desatarse cuando empezaste a perder Naruto creíste que morirías, entonces Hinata apareció, seria muy cínico de tu parte decir en voz alta que pensaste que te salvaría, tú sabías que era imposible, pero no por ello dejo de luchar, y no por ello dejo de caer al suelo para luego volver a levantarse.

Lo sabías, aún así no pudiste ocultar una sonrisa ganadora en los labios.

Hay más gente que estará a tu lado, no solo Sasuke, no solo Sakura, no solo Kakashi, tendrás tiempo para conocer infinidad de personas que se convertirán en amigos íntimos tuyos. Entonces Hinata cayó y no se levantó.

¿Dónde quedaron la infinidad de amigos? ¿Las risas que en tu mente se hacían ya recuerdos?

'_Te amo Naruto-kun'_

Sales de tu ensoñación cuando ves como Hinata te agradece con un cabeceo imperceptible, le miras y luego dejas caer lentamente la flor en el ataúd de Hiashi Hyūga, pasas por su lado, le agarras, y luego le aprietas en tu pecho, sientes como ella se tensa y después hunde sus dedos en tus costillas. Le aprietas la pequeña espalda con fuerza, no se queja y tú sigues apretándola contra ti.

Si necesitas un hombro, recuerda, yo estoy ahí, quieres decir pero te callas.

A veces es mejor no decir nada, a veces es mejor solo hacer contacto piel contra piel para saber que estás ahí, a veces es mejor una mirada comprensiva que unas tontas palabras, a veces es mejor ser solo Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe que tenía miedo.

Le aprietas tan fuertemente que Hinata empieza respirar tal lentamente como si hubiera perecido, te apartas de ella con sorpresa, luego la ves acunada contra tus brazos, ojos cerrados, ya no aprieta el ramo de flores con dolor, le quitas el ramo y le pones en el ataúd.

―Ella es una buena hija, ¿No? ―susurras al ataúd.

Te quedas esperando a que Hinata despierte, pero te das cuenta de que estás en la despedida de Hiashi, todos querrán hacerlo, suspirar y pones una mano en el hombro de Hinata y luego en sus piernas, la alzas y desapareces por el sendero, uno nuevo, que haces para llevarle a la mansión Hyūga.

Habrá más caminos Naruto, tú lo sabes, tiene que ver nuevos caminos también en tu vida.

N/A. ¡Hola! El capítulo es corto pero me gusto porque lo hice de alguna forma en la perspectiva de Naruto =)¡Espero que os guste!

**Emiita**, ¡gracias! Lo de Hiashi lo pensé más bien para poner más sal en la herida (¿?) xS Nah, fue más bien por superación. Espero que sigas comentando, me encantan tus RR, ahora mismo ando escasa de tiempo tal vez la próxima escriba algo más largo.

**Neko-Stranger**, es cierto, no intento forzar una relación, más bien intento que haya una en la que se pueda decir, ¡oh,cierto! xD

_Linkywata, natsumi hhr nh, Rocio Hyuga, Eliara Adsgar. Gracias._

**Nocturnals**, gracias por tu comentario, sin embargo intentare hacerlo largo, aunque no prometo mucho, menos aun cuando acabo de terminar este capítulo.

**Adhatera**. La Hinata que estoy describiendo todavía no tiene el suficiente valor para afrontar algunas cosas, sin embargo está intentado cambiar, como tú has dicho es más real, ya no su faceta de tímida, chiquilla y más etc, xD La muerte de Hiashi no me lo espere yo tampoco, ¡culpa a mi mano! =) Tienes razón Hinata es la que sacrifica en otras personas muchas cosas en vez de la suya propia, de alguna forma eso es lo que más le lastima.

**Kokoro Chikara**, me agrada que te guste, pero lo re resaltar en cursiva o negrita… es que a mí no me gusta mucho, estéticamente no sé, es decir si para que uno no se pierda, pero prefiero utilizar la cursiva para flash back o algo más, pero no me agrada escribirlo todo en cursiva menos aun en negrita, aunque lo intentare no puede prometer algo que tal vez no lo haga. xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de Naurto no me pertenecen._

_Capítulo cuatro._

No creas que un kunai es solo para proteger, no creas una rosa solo significa amor o cariño, también hay las que significa dolor y miedo, no creas que todo solo tiene un significado, no seas tan estúpido de ver solo con los ojos.

¿Qué pasara cuando quedes ciego? ¿No dolerá más saber que son diferentes las cosas?

Opiniones, razonamientos, pensamientos, Naruto no creas que solo tú necesitas ayuda o comprensión, no creas que solo eres un héroe, no creas que puedas abarcar todo el peso en tus hombros―solitarios porque te sientes así―, Naruto no creas que eres el único que quiere curarse.

Dos son mejor que uno, uno es solitario.

Caminas lentamente por el sendero, Hinata no se mueve, extrañamente pensaste que lo haría pero no lo hace, se queda quieta respirando tranquilamente mientras sus ojos cerrados dejan ver mejor sus pestañas gruesas y rizadas, le miras detenidamente, ni un rastro de lágrimas, ¿Hinata no quería verse débil? ¿No quería sentir nada? ¿No sintió nada?

Tantas preguntas para tu cabeza que ahora mismo está más vacía que nunca. Relames los labios, ves con distintos ojos el camino, lentamente, un paso, otro, otro y otro te lleva a la mansión Hyūga, tocas con los nudillos, pero nadie abre, claro, están en el entierro del jefe del clan, suspiras y luego bajas a Hinata al suelo, donde ella se apega en el portón, tu sonríes ligeramente.

―Hinata-chan, despierta.

Hinata mueve las pestañas, sus labios se fruncen y luego abre sus ojos lavandas, te quedas sin aliento durante un segundo. La belleza es efímera, pero en tus ojos quedaran grabado para siempre la mirada de Hinata, delicadamente entreabierta, ojos blancos limpios de maldad, en el fondo de sus ojos se divisa resolución, también soledad, parpadeas y luego le miras.

―Te has dormido.

Hinata te mirada fijamente, luego asiente y se levanta con lentitud, se pone un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y saca de una manga del kimono una llave, abre el portón, titubea un segundo.

―¿Quieres pasar Naruto-kun?

Ensanchas los labios.

―Sí.

…

Te quedas mirándola fijamente, ella se mueve ágilmente mientras prepara el té verde, sus manos luego se mueven hacia la tetera y desaparece, vuelve con unos panecillos en una bandeja.

―A padre le gustaba estos panecillos. ―dice con tono lánguido, baja la mirada y luego se sienta sobre sus piernas y espera pacientemente a que termines los panecillos, sientes pena por comerte esa delicia, pero tu estomago ruge, lo llevas a los labios agradeciéndole.

Comes lentamente y miras de reojo la mansión, nunca has entrado pero la mansión te parece lúgubre, lleno de redes de mentiras, aunque es hermoso, es una hermosura perturbadora.

―Gracias. ―susurras, Hinata asiente. ―¿Cómo estás?

Ella parpadea, se mueve un poco incomoda en su sitio y luego baja la cabeza.

―…_bien_.

Sonríes, te revuelves el pelo con ahínco y luego posas una mano en su cabeza, haciéndole bajar más la mirada.

―Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, soy el héroe de Konoha―dices sin ser pretencioso. Hinata esquiva tu mano hasta salir de tu agarre, eleva la mirada, la curiosidad reemplaza la soledad durante unos segundos.

―¿Está bien que crea eso Naruto-kun?

Bajas la mano hasta posarla entre tus piernas.

―¿Por qué?

Ella niega, mira la taza de té vacía y juega con sus manos con nerviosismo.

―No está bien poner toda la carga en ti Naruto-kun. No tienes que resolver cada problema de Konoha y sus aldeanos.

Sientes la boca reseca, ha dado en el clavo. Intentas hablar pero ella con la suavidad de la seda te reprende.

―Si sigues así algún día te sentirás hastiado hasta de ayudar.

Abres los ojos sorpresivamente, te levantas de un salto, tus puños se crispan.

―¡Yo…!

―Concéntrate en solo tu carga Naruto-kun.

Hinata se levanta, agarra la bandeja del té y los panecillos, te mira analíticamente.

―¿Es el Byakugan?

Ella sonríe un momento.

―El Byakugan solo es necesario para la lucha, es mejor tener otro tipo de vista para la vida Naruto-kun.

Sientes tu pulso correr y asientes.

―Gracias, muchas gracia Hinata-chan.

Hyūga niega, te sonríe.

―P…puedes confiar en mí también. No es necesario estar solo Naruto-kun.

Hinata, la chica débil de la academia ninja, la chica tartamuda, la chica nerviosa empieza a cambiar en tus ojos, ya no más miedo, ya no más rendición.

Ella ahora es kunoichi. Ella es… _Hinata_.

Sonríes.

―¡Lo tendré en cuenta, _dattebayo_!

…

Tu departamento te espera, la suciedad empieza a molestarte por lo cual empiezas una ligera limpieza. Difícil de creerlo en ti, meditas un poco y luego te mueves como un remolino, empiezas ferozmente el cambio en tu departamento, no habrá basura, ya nada tu paso obstruirá tu vista, tendrás más espacio. Sonríes y pones lo que no te sirve en una bolsa negra.

Aspiras lentamente el aire, de repente sientes que has avanzado muchos pasos, ya no te has quedado atrás, sigues caminando.

'_¡Lucharemos Sasuke! Dame tu carga, juntos podremos, ¡No la cargues solo!.' _

El sharigan tal vez brille por última vez en tu lucha contra él.

'_Es una promesa Sasuke, estaremos juntos en esto.'_

Tal vez Sasuke diga algo.

'_Si atacas Konoha yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados, tendré que pararte, lucharemos, chocaremos de nuevo nuestros puños, comprenderé por medio de nuestra lucha tu sufrimiento, y tú el mío._'

…tal vez Sasuke pare el último golpe y él también.

Miras con tus ojos azules la fotografía del equipo siete. Todos estaban juntos, y en algún momento volverá a ocurrir de nuevo.

Aprietas la banda que esta cerca del marco de la fotografía. Solo un poco más y llegarás a alcanzarlo.

Cierras los ojos, ves los ojos rojos de Sasuke y en el fondo los blancos de Hinata. La chica tímida que te ayudo.

¿Cómo unas simples palabras pueden quitar gran peso de tus hombros?


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p>Si pudieras ser como otra persona, si tuvieras las agallas de saltar el muro que es tu personalidad estarías segura que irías corriendo a abrazarlo y confesarle `estoy aquí para apoyarte´ y él solo asentiría.<p>

Pero el muro de tu personalidad o es muy duro y algo fuerte o tu eres demasiado pesimista a la hora de saltarlo.

Frunces los labios y de reojo vez como Hanabi te mira con ligero reproche. Sientes la garganta cerrando paso al aire y cubres con tu mano tu boca, alzas la barbilla hasta mirar a otro lado.

Eres el peor jefe del clan, lo sabes y te carcome también saber que no serás capaz de cambiarlo.

―Hinata-sama. ―llama el anciano del clan, sus ojos lavandas están llenos de incredulidad y una furiosa capa de decepción.

―¿Si? ―interrogas mirándolo con timidez.

El frunce la nariz como si hubiera olido la peor mierda del mundo, a tu lado, en soledad, él empieza a caminar y llevar un pergamino, parece reacio a soltarlo pero con un cabeceo imperceptible lo suelta en tus manos y se aleja un paso, con la nariz aun fruncida.

―Tiene la lealtad de este miembro del clan Hyūga. ―comienza con voz ronca, apretando los puños y dejando ver sus nudillos blancos. ―Tiene mi lealtad Hinata-sama, igual que su padre, Hiashi-sama. ―un dedo largo y casi huesudo es como si hubiera tocado la herida abierta que dejo tu padre, tus ojos revuelan hasta mecerse en la soledad, asientes con los ojos cristalinos y aprietas el pergamino entre tus dedos. ―Esta es mi prueba, los pergaminos que me dejo Hiashi-sama para guardarlo con mi vida, todas las técnicas secretas del clan Hyūga.

Su voz suena modulada, como si hubiera estado practicando para no soltar un comentario como `aunque usted no es digna de tal pergamino, Hinata-sama´ o `Espero que su padre no se cegara solo por ser su hija.´

Aun con la garganta cerrada sientes como mil agujas penetran lo más hondo de ti, tu organismo, tus entrañas.

Hanabi se levanta con agilidad, de reojo mira a todos los miembros, todos de la primera rama, a excepción de Neji que esta a su lado con la vista clavada en la nueva jefa del clan.

Todo lo que salga de tu boca será órdenes para Neji. Ya no habrá más _nii-san_.

Eres la heredera, eres su jefa. Ya no serás lamentablemente, la hermana que querías ser con Neji.

El kimono blanco con adornos negros y amarillos, hilando unos pajarillos en el filo de las mangas parece asfixiarte.

―Intentare ser un buen jefe del clan, como lo fue mi padre. ―susurras roncamente.

Todos asienten, mientras lo hacen te parece vislumbrar sonrisas burlonas.

….

Te sientas en la cama con calma, empiezas a acariciar tu cuello con tus manos, los dedos de tus pies se contraen y luego te tiras a la cama, rodas por ella y escondes tu rostro en la almohada.

Suspiras con cierto alivio al no sentir más miradas indiscretas, miradas que reprochan tu ser completo.

Aprietas con tu mano derecha el pergamino, con la otra mano frunces la tela del kimono blanco y lo llamas.

Porque él es el único que te calma en esa tempestad que tienes como familia.

….

Quedas sentada en la silla donde era tu padre quien ocupaba, puedes casi visualizarlo. Él mirando a través de sus blancos ojos, las cejas relajadas pero aun con el semblante duro, sus manos moviéndose en la taza de té verde, como respiraba para capturar el olor de los panecillos de arroz.

Que recuerdos. Que recuerdos tan dolorosos.

La silla parece odiarte, es dura, rígida y fría.

Las sirvientas de sirven el desayuno que tu padre tomaba, pero tú no lo tocas.

Es como una prueba maldita.

―Hinata ―te llama Hanabi. Le miras. ―Querría hablar contigo. ―murmura con frialdad, para tener apenas diez años parece madura. Baja la cabeza hasta que sus cabellos cubren gran parte de su rostro delicado, luego sus ojos se abren y te analizan. Si le miras de esa forma es como ver a una pequeña muñeca moverse. ¡Qué raro! ―A solas, si no es inconveniente.

Tragas un poco de saliva y te levantas.

―No, no es inconveniente Hanabi. Vamos.

Ella te sigue, sus pasos apenas son oídos, se mueve como una mariposa, con alas.

Te sientas en la silla, ella te imita y os miráis.

―Eres patética. ―suelta Hanabi con tono serio.

Patética. Patética. Patética. Patétic―

Parece un canto en tu mente.

―Si no querías ser el jefe del clan lo hubieras declinado. Harás el ridículo, hermana. ―Hanabi mueve las cejas, las baja hasta unirlas y te resopla. ―Todo el clan sabe que ahora podrán hacer lo que quieran. ¡Tú sabes que no podrás! ―acusa. ―¡Eres una niña, igual que yo!

Sientes como tu cara empieza a adormecerse y doler por la sonrisa que aun sigue pintada en tus labios.

―Hermana, te lo ruego. Desiste de esta idea, tú no estás hecha para ser jefe del clan, yo tampoco, aun no. ¿Quién querría hacer caso a una _mocosa_? Nadie nos tomara en serio. Somos sus títeres. ―la voz de Hanabi empieza a ser insoportable. Te está rogando. Algo que Hanabi Hyūga nunca haría. Tu hermana pequeña estaba humillándose. ―Hinata, mírame hermana, necesitamos ayuda. Tenemos que pedir ayuda, ¿Qué de malo hay en pedir socorro?

Cállate.

―Padre nos dejó a cargo pero sabía que deberíamos pedir ayuda. Hay tantas cosas que aprender hermana, tenemos que tener una infancia _normal_.

Cállate.

―Hermana, por favor, deja el título, deja de ser la jefa del clan.

¡Cállate!

―Te lastimaran.

―¡Cállate! ―susurras enérgicamente. Hanabi muestra sus orbes lavanda, se irgue hasta inclinar su cuerpo en el escritorio, te agarra del kimono.

―¡Escúchame hermana! Ellos solo esperan un error, un error Hinata y todo será acabado. ¡Un error y el clan Hyūga estará en manos de esos vejestorios! ¡¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres lastimar a padre?

Muerdes tu labio.

―Sabes que ellos están detrás. Ellos mueven el clan entero. Solo somos dos adornos para adornar el pastel.

―Hanabi…

―¡Odio esto, igual que tú, pero necesitamos ayuda!

Hanabi suelta la tela del kimono y cubre con sus pequeñas manos su rostro, empieza a negar frenéticamente antes de mirarte con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Hanabi Hyūga _nunca_ llora delante de ella. _Nunca_.

Abres la boca.

―Nii-san escucho comentarios en la segunda rama, están empezando a moverse, intentan crear una nueva ley, en la que cuando fracases los ancianos tomaran el clan. Es un _boicot_.

Oh, oh. Sus ojos se cierran y niega débilmente.

―Y cuando eso pase seguramente me meterán a mi como jefe de clan pero serán ellos que tomen las decisiones. Solo será apariencia al exterior, pero seremos igual que el clan Uchiha. Seremos traidores igual que ellos.

Llevas una mano a tu pecho, aprietas el puño y miras por la ventana.

¿Dónde había un héroe en esos momentos? ¿Dónde estaba el poco coraje que tenías para ser un mejor jefe del clan?

¿Dónde estaba Hanabi y sus comentarios sarcásticos en vez de ésta nueva Hanabi destruida como una anciana en la etapa final de su vida?

Oh. Oh.

Empiezas a hiperventilar. Hanabi se mueve hasta tomarte la mano.

―Hermana.

Cierras los ojos.

―Lo siento Hanabi, lo siento. ―susurras. Ella niega, te sonríe apenas.

….

Te sientes frente a la mirada miel fría de la mujer rubia, sus ojos están empañados en incredulidad y desconcierto.

―No. ―apenas balbucea. ―No. ―repite, queriendo pero no pudiendo callar tus palabras. ―¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No _podéis_!

Ruge al fin, levantándose y frotándose las sienes.

Tus ojos se abren con sobresalto, te sientes herida, la Hogake acaba de empaquetarte con los demás de tu clan, como si fueras otra aliada en la rebelión que querían hacer tus familiares.

Tsunade parece recién haberse dado cuenta de sus palabras y de tus ojos perlados a punto de soltar lágrimas, suaviza su rostro tenso y se sienta.

―Escúchame, eres el jefe del clan, tu mandas. Tú lideras toda la familia Hyūga y me dirás que ¿No puedes impedirlo?

Relames los labios, niegas a mirarle un segundo antes de negar con suavidad.

―Tsunade-sama, yo solo soy una persona, ellos son más de un centenar.

Tsunade aprieta los labios.

―¡Esto es _desesperante_! Estamos entrando en guerra y la familia Hyūga está preparando un golpe de estado.

―Tsunade-sama.

―¡Cállate! ―ruge, se irgue como una leona, pega su nariz a tu rostro. ―Mírame a los ojos y dime que tú no lo has incitado. Dímelo Hinata.

Niegas con lentitud y le miras fijamente.

Tsuna suelta un suspiro, angustioso y flojo, antes de dejarse caer en la silla con pesadez.

―¿Qué más sabes?

―Mi abuelo está liderando en clandestinidad un grupo de personas, la mayoría de la primera rama, para el golpe. No sé si sabrá… pero se dice que la familia Uchiha fue un derivado de la familia Hyūga, quizás nosotros no estemos libres de su corrupción, quizás nosotros somos la fuente del problema.

Tsunade muerde el labio. Parece serena pero solo es una capa fina ocultando lo de abajo. Le miras a los ojos con dolor. Ella aprieta los labios.

―Sé nuestra espía Hinata. Sé un _infiltrado_.

Y, sin proponerlo, casi sin saberlo solo te ves asintiendo y con un singular dolor en el pecho, algo te dice que, todo cambiara.

….

N/A. Sé que os he hecho esperara en demasía por este cortísimo capítulo pero mi falta de tiempo, mi falta de sueño también―tengo dos trabajos―, y entre otras cosas más me es sumamente difícil, pero aun así espero que os gustara, a mi me encantó, tuvo cierto encanto espero que también vosotros lo veáis.

Sin más, saludos.


End file.
